


This Is War.

by Tigole Bitties (CrazyM)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternative Universe- Mixed Martial Arts, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Gabe is a coach, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Jack is a coach, Love at First Sight, Masturbation in Shower, Mixed Martial Arts, One Shot, Ultimate Fighting Championship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyM/pseuds/Tigole%20Bitties
Summary: Fareeha Amari didn't lose the fight when she tapped out to the basic Kimura.Fareeha Amari didn't lose the lightweight belt when she took an axe kick to the face.Fareeha Amari didn't lose the main event when she took the liver blow.Fareeha Amari lost when she locked eyes with Angela Ziegler, Number One Contender.





	This Is War.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out of my head for a while, and I chose the Kimura because its my go-to move.
> 
> **UFC INTENSIFIES**
> 
> Text in bold are the commentators, and text in italics is Pharah's train of thoughts.

The roar of the crowd is deafening.

**"This fight night is shaping up to be destined for greatness, Jeff."**

**"I couldn't agree with you more, Michael! Middleweight, Heavyweight and Women's featherweight belts on the line! Whew! This night is surely heating up!"**

**"Yes. While the analysts are pretty much certain about the victors of Men's titles, the jury is still out on the Women's lightweight belt!"**

**"Yes, I mean just how hard can it be to decide in favor of the champion? She's defended it for five times straight!"**

**"This will be her sixth title defense today, Jeff. Fareeha Amari, Also known as 'Pharah', the women's featherweight champion, shook the division when she burst onto the scene four years ago. At a towering five feet eleven and a stout one hundred and forty-five pounds, she backs up her name with some serious structural integrity! An orthodox kickboxer at heart, she surely knows how to surprise!"**

**"I couldn't agree more, Michael! The fight with Amelie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix has to be one of her more career defining moments, when the belt was taken from the then-champion in a bloody punch-fest! The fight went on for a full three rounds, with neither side showing any intention to back off!"**

**"That was a gem of a bout right there. Fareeha Amari managed to sneak a crafty combination of a slip, body-blow and a straight in the final moments of the third round, which proved to be the last straw for the Frenchwoman! She might still be regretting that telegraphed straight!"**

**"After that, it was a smooth sailing for Pharah. After five successes against the ever-changing number-one contenders, her roll seems almost unstoppable, Michael."**

**"But things show a promise for change here, Jeff. The newest Number One Contender, Angela 'Mercy' Ziegler is showing immense promise. Her rise to the top of the ranks in just two short years has been meteoric! Standing at a smaller five feet seven and tipping the scales at a lithe one hundred and thirty six pounds, she represents the smaller, more agile breed of fighters. An adept BJJ practitioner, dubbed 'Mercy' due to her use of BJJ, the gentle art, to end the match as soon as possible, to minimize damage to her opponent. Clearly, an angel caught in hell."**

**"But lets not forget their coaches here, Michael. Pharah's coach, Gabriel Reyes has also hogged his share of the limelight. Dubbed 'The Reaper', his undisputed record of twenty wins, twenty knockouts and zero losses is a historical statistic to achieve in the heavyweight class. His brutal Muay-thai and Judo were unbeatable at that time. But as all good things come to an end, his illustrious, but short career came to an abrupt halt when he was on the wrong end of the doping business. After a swift expulsion, Reyes opened his gym in LA, and the result of his coaching has the throne."**

**"And here is where Mercy's coach comes in. Jack Morrison, or the fabled 'Soldier:76' is held in high regard by masters everywhere, and he also happens to be an honorary Marine! Unbreakable tenacity, immense strength and intense patriotism, his record stands at a golden seventy-six bouts with seventy-five won by knockouts, often in the last moments, and just one loss, that happens to be by the hands of The Reaper."**

**"Dubbed as the 'Dark day', just the name is enough to give you goosebumps to this day! Three time extensions, cutwomen furiously trying to staunch bleeding and the seconds with their throats sore from all that screaming is still etched in memory. The Reaper ended Soldier:76's old school 'many bouts in a single event' philosophy ruthlessly. Fifty matches in, The Reaper taught the Soldier a very valuable lesson about energy conservation. Jack continued his career while Reaper's was ended, and to this day Jack wishes he had another rematch. This seems to be a grudge match taken to the next generation!"**

______________________________________

Pharah chuckles to herself. Gabriel is looking at the small TV screen with a disinterested expression on his face. She shifts subtly in her heavy gown, keeping her warm. The hood is drawn, and her hands are on the edge of the bench.

Suddenly, the door opens and two women enter. One is the mother, Ana Amari, and second is the cutwoman, with her short, fiery red hair. Moira O'Deorain. Ana proceeds to engulf Pharah in her arms.

"Stay safe out there, Habibti." Ana coos fondly. Fareeha, not Pharah, leans into the touch and and grunts.

"Not to interrupt the family reunion, but why call me now? You never needed a cutter since the title match." Moira interjects, her concerned tone colored with a tinge of hurt.

"I called you here, O'Deorain." Gabriel spits. "I call, you show. Something tells me she will come back with more than just a scratch this time."

Moira huffs dismissively. Ana and Fareeha break off. Ana traces Fareeha's tattoo with her thumb.

"Go ahead, my child. The eye of Horus protects you." Ana says and steps back to allow Fareeha to rise.

On cue, the door opens again and a crew member peeks in. "Pharah, its time." He says, and withdraws.

Fareeha turns to her mother. "Will you come to see?"

"No" Ana replies. "I can't bear to see my daughter get beaten."

Gabriel puts the belt around her waist. "Lets go."

Moira shrugs off her jacket and collects her equipment.

"Its showtime" Pharah says, loud enough only for herself.

______________________________________

"Destroy her." Widowmaker says.

"Crush her." Zarya says

"Go for the chokehold on the first-fucking-chance you get." Satya Vaswani says.

"Don't be afraid to go full contact." Lena Oxton says. "Hit-and-run will get you nowhere with this woman."

"And don't forget to have fun." Mei-ling-Zhou says

"I say rip her arm out" Jack offers in the end from the corners of the room, outside the circle the five women, who fell to Pharah, surrounding Mercy.

"Jeez!" Orisa fires back. "Go easy on ma baby girl! She goin' for a match here, not a friggin war!" the middle-aged southern cutwoman says. Angela smiles. She sits still, elbows on knees, fingers entwined. The women snicker for a few moments. Angela doesn't bother to look up. Orisa completes the cornrows and steps away. Angela rises. The TV is off, there is silence.

"On a more serious note, though, remember your training." Jack says, tone shifting quickly to serious.

"She loves body-blows. Pull her into a submission if you can." Widowmaker advises. "I fell to one."

"Kimura?" Angela asks.

"Perfect." Zarya answers, experience of many hours of sparring with Angela. Angela's expression remains neutral. She looks down. At the same time the door opens and the crew member peeks in. "Mercy, time to go." He wastes no time to withdraw and disappear. All eyes in the room fall on her. Orisa frames her face with her palms.

"Let's go." She says, and Mercy nods.

Everyone faces her again.

"We have passed you the torch." Widowmaker says.

"Do us proud." Zarya says.

"We'll be watching." Satya and Lena say almost simultaneously.

"And cheering. Especially cheering." Mei adds.

Mercy smiles at the bunch of people here to wish her luck. Jack looks at Mercy, and then the crowd, and then realizes the load she is carrying. The hopes pinned on her.

They have to bring the belt home.

______________________________________

All the lights in the arena go out. Then only a few blue ones light up. The song "Danger Zone" starts playing and the crowd goes wild.

**"Ah yes, the signature song from Top Gun, announcing the arrival of the champion, Fareeha Amari!"**

**"You can feel the excitement in the air, Michael. The crowd is very happy to see its champion again!"**

All the lights are back on, and focus on the entrance. Gabriel and Moira, followed by Pharah, hood drawn, bouncing on the balls of her feet, and punching the air. The walk is slow, allowing the fans all the entertainment they wanted.

"You go, girl!" Someone screamed

"Bring back the belt!" Another voice screamed.

"Give us a good show!

"We love you!"

Soon, the crowd falls into a cheer, a steady rhythm, a chant echoes through the halls.

_Pharah! Pharah! Pharah!_

**"The crowd showing its full support to the champion here, no shortage of love for Pharah!"**

The cage door is opened, Pharah steps in, and raises her arms. The chant dissolves against cheer. Gabriel helps her out of her gown and she looks up to the crowds, raising her arms again, turning to see everyone that has come to see her. The crowd responds again, and a wave starts in the bleachers. And just like that the air is a heady mix of chants, cheers and heroic rock music.

**"Just see the fans here, Jeff, showing their full support to the champion!"**

**"She has proven herself in this ring, Michael, and the fans here take their share of time to truly trust a fighter. This just goes to show how much this young woman has achieved in these five years! And there she is with her falcon pose, spreading the arms wide, turning around to let everyone have a glimpse!"**

Pharah now starts hopping on her feet, tucking the elbows and bringing the fists forward, bouncing from one foot to the other. The music dies down and the roar of the crowd calms down to a slow churn.

**"And now, here enters the challenger, Mercy!"**

Jack and Orisa lead the front, looking straight ahead. Mercy enters after them, looking around. The lights, the sounds, the people, all feel to her like the first time she ever set foot in the arena. No matter how many times she enters, she can't get used to it. And she never notices the amazed smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

**"And she smiles! What an awestruck face! She surely hasn't been able to shake off the feeling, even after all these fights!"**

**"That is the face of a person who is in it for fun, and she surely is having her share of it!"**

The crowd answers with a cheer, spurring her on to the ring. Mercy steps in through the door and shrugs off her gown, which Jack takes away. The fighters step back and the seconds step forward to shake hands.

**"And here they come, Facing off in the ring again, The Soldier and The Reaper, but drastically different from last time."**

**"I dunno about you, Michael, but this looks like the much more violent version of chess. This looks like the grandmasters shaking hands before the face off."**

**"Oh Jeff, that is one interesting analogy right there."**

"Gabriel" Jack says stiffly.

"Jack." Gabriel replies. "I hope you trained her well."

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Jack answers. Their eyes meet and the crowd goes silent in anticipation for a moment. Both of them swiftly turn around to allow the cutwomen to shake hands.

**"A tense moment right there, Michael. Looked like we would have a second dark day on our hands for a second there."**

"Nice hat, darlin'" Orisa remarks and smiles.

"Thanks." Moira says, caught a little off guard at the compliment for her beret. "Good luck." She says, and they both give each other a genuine smile before going back.

**"And now the fighters converge for the referee's instructions."**

**"So what will it be today? The Reaper's immense coaching prowess or Soldier:76's vast fight experience? We will find out soon!"**

The referee stands between them and they lock eyes, endless streams of communication flowing through them. Pharah is lost for a moment in the alluring blue, but the referee's instructions snaps her out of it.

_What was that?_

"Geez, Ladies, Calm down!" Lucio, the famed referee, lightens the mood. The crowd answers with laughter. "Women, I expect a clean fight. You have been given your instructions. Obey my command at all times, protect yourself at all times."

Both the women nod.

"Okay. Touch gloves, go back, and Fareeha, don't make me come up there like the last time! Be back in five." Lucio says, and the crowd laughs again. Mercy smiles and Fareeha spaces out for a moment on seeing the smile. They touch gloves and Fareeha makes a discovery.

_Observation one: her hands are heavy_

"Did you see that?" Moira says.

"Yes. Yes, I did." Gabe says.

The bell rings.

**"And here begins the main event for today. Angela 'Mercy' Ziegler versus Fareeha 'Pharah' Amari!"**

both women inch forward slowly, trying to anticipate what the other will do. A few moments pass, circling each other. Pharah waits for any opening, any movement, but Mercy seems to be thinking exactly the same thing.

_Come on, do something_

They keep circling for a few more moments, the silence mounts, the crowd getting silent by the second.

**"Looks like we have entered a stalemate right in the beginning of the match. Usually Pharah attacks first but tonight she seems to be taking it cautiously. This just goes to show how much she respects her challenger, Michael."**

Pharah starts getting restless and waits for another moment. Mercy is absolutely still, only her eyes moving, her arms high up to guard her face. 

_Okay fuck it. I'm going in._

Pharah steps forward to deliver a right straight to start the fight in earnest.

"Oh crap." Gabriel croaks.

Mercy steps to the front, then to the side, effortlessly slipping the straight between her jaw and neck, and then the right hook comes in, connecting at the exactly right place, whipping Pharah's head to the side, almost slackening her mouthguard. She stumbles backwards, only a step, but the damage is clearly visible to everyone. The crowd explodes.

**"And Pharah's first attempt is thwarted deftly by Mercy! The hook hit the sweet spot, and I'm pretty sure Pharah is seeing stars right now!"**

**"Well, the way that head jerked to the side, I'm agreeing with you, Jeff."**

"I knew it" Jack says.

"Knew what?" Orisa asks

"Gabriel has trained Pharah just the same way as he was trained." Jack says

"Come on, sugar, ya know I can't follow you fo nuthin when you start going all jargon-jargon on me." She replies

"What I mean to say is, Gabriel always jumped in first. Always. I want to see a few more moves before I make another observation." Jack replies.

"Oh god." Gabriel croaks on the other side. "She jumped in."

"Wow, Jack must have really had a grudge. That counter looks very well practiced." Moira says. "If she continues doing what you did, I think we could be in trouble."

"Lets not jump to conclusions, shall we?" Gabriel says, Faux-sweet. Moira smirks at her victory.

Pharah uses the momentum of the punch to spin around. The heel comes following and connects with delicious feedback. Pharah whirls around to see the knee raised high, and a red bloom over her shin. Mercy is standing perfectly still, knee still raised high.

**"And the champion's second salvo is met with a rock solid guard! Just look at her balance!"**

Mercy is quick to ground the second foot. Pharah follows up with a hook and Mercy lets her knees bend. She tucks her elbow right in time. The fist crashes against the union of her bicep and forearm, and it is hard enough to radiate to her midriff. Mercy is rocked to the side. Her face contorts for a moment in shock and Pharah notices. The way her eyes widen, the way her jaw slackens slightly. The way her chin tucks in defensively

_Her chin._

Pharah quickly feints a roundhouse. Mercy jerks when she sees it, immediately going defensive. 

She realises its too late when she spots the fist closing the distance with her chin at an alarming rate. So she does what she has been trained to do.

She steps back, but the glove manages to graze the tip of her chin. Suddenly, a shock travels through her body, like being hit by lightning.

"The 1cm punch." Jack says.

"That has awesome destructive power, even though it looks pretty harmless" Widowmaker says. The women are standing behind the last row, by the wall. The others look at her. "It jerks the head back just right so that the whole system is shocked into paralysis. It works for just a moment, a split second, but that is enough."

"But a split second is too late in MMA." Satya adds. "That is enough of an opening for something big." 

And sure enough, Pharah steps forward and lands a devastating body hook. Mercy doubles over against Pharah's outstanding power, stepping back.

**"The champion lands! What a masterful opening hit! The challenger is thrown backwards against sheer force!"**

Mercy bites hard into her mouth guard.

"That big." Lena Oxton replies to anyone of them who had the question of how big.

"She's okay." Zarya replies. 

Mercy recovers surprisingly quickly and lets out a barrage of left jabs to create distance. Pharah is quick to raise her hands to her face. The jabs land with ferocity, and Pharah has to keep the guard tight to not let any of them through.

_Go on. Drain it all in the start_

And then the jabs stop. Pharah lets her guard open just slightly to see where Mercy is, but she's gone. Pharah lets her guard open completely, and realizes Mercy is not at eye level, but below. She kneels on her lead foot, sliding it between her legs, and using the other to hook around Pharah's lead leg. She grabs the backs of her knees and drives her shoulder in, making the bigger, heavier opponent come crashing to the ground.

**"And the champion falls to the basic double-leg takedown!"**

Mercy is quick to jump to the sidecontrol, but Pharah shrimps backwards, and Mercy hits the mats. Both the women scramble back to their feet. Pharah dashes in with a hook and Mercy steps in for a clinch. Her endless training comes to fruition, as Pharah is left with just feeble punches that do negligible damage.

But then, the scent hits her nose.

"What-" Moira begins.

"Shit." Gabriel cuts in

Pharah realises she is falling when she is over the point of no return. They fall together and this time she cannot escape. Mercy mounts her and throws a hook but Pharah catches her in an arm triangle

"Damn." Jack grits

"Good girl." Gabriel says

"Shit." The women curse.

Pharah keeps the pressure on. There is feedback, tons of it, and Mercy is flailing for an opening. They keep at it for a few moments. It feels like an eternity to Pharah. Soon, the flailing stops but Pharah notices the chin is tucked into her forearm and Mercy is trying to escape. Pharah takes a long breath to redouble her efforts, and the scent fills her nostrils. And suddenly she is aware of their proximity, their closeness.

It screams woman, it screams tough, it screams power, courage and tenacity.

_What the hell is going on?_

The bell rings. Pharah breaks off almost instantly. Mercy straightens and there they are again- those blue circles of life. How they are burning with intensity. Mercy is quick to retreat to her corner. Pharah gets to her feet with ease and jogs casually to her corner.

**"Mercy saved by the bell. Whew!"**

**"For now, both are equal at points. What will happen in round two? We shall find out soon!"**

"Good job" Jack tells her. Mercy nods. "Now, we know how she moves. She's just like Gabriel- Punch heavy." Mercy looks at him and nods. He glances at her midriff. "How is your side? Did you take damage?" He asks, concerned.

"No." She replies. "I'm okay." 

"Okay, now listen..." Jack begins.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Gabe growls into Pharah's face. She matches his stare.

"She's going for grappling all the time." Pharah replies. "I need to break that habit."

"Good girl. Keep her at midrange." Gabe says. Pharah drinks a bit, and spits it out. "But remember, this is not a regular fight."

"This is war." Both the coaches say to their fighters.

The bell rings.

"Seconds out!" the announcer blares.

"Remember what I said." Jack says while leaving.

"Pummel her to the ground." Gabe advises.

Lucio is back again. "Nice to see you ladies are behaving yourselves. Now keep it sane for round two, okay?" He says and they nod. "Now, lets get this over with." He says and moves away.

Pharah dashes and plants a hard push kick straight into her solar plexus. Mercy's wind is knocked out of her and she gasps, while the force of the kick sends her backwards.

**"The champion begins with a bang. What a perfection move straight to the solar plexus!"**

**"You can hear the hit from here. That is how perfect it is."**

Pharah continues her offensive.

**"And Pharah capitalizes on the oppurtunity! Jab, hook, cross, and another push kick sends the challenger against the cage walls! And here comes the barrage of hooks to the challenger, but she guards all of them!"**

Mercy's breathing is hoarse as she takes punch after punch. She has to recover from the solar plexus blow.

_You will break._

The intensity rises. Pharah now starts rotating her hips in sync. Mercy keeps her guard tight. Soon, the onslaught is too much to bear.

"Yes." Mei says. "Focusing all the power in a single point, again and again."

"That arm will not be useful for very long if this keeps going on." Zarya says.

The punches soon lose steam, and Mercy pushes Pharah off with force. Pharah stumbles backwards, the push enough to out-range any attack. Pharah dashes forward.

"NOW!" Jack roars over the scream of the crowd. Mercy raises her lead leg high up, quickly, enough to make the knee touch the shoulder. And then the heel descends down in an arc of pure destruction.

Gabriel's eyes go wide. "The axe kick?"

"Whoah." Lena Oxton says. Widowmaker looks on in awe. Zarya smirks. Satya has an interested look on her face.

Pharah has no time to react.

_Have to dash in!_

Pharah charges in but the heel descends, crashing against her face, as she tilted sideways to try dodging. Her head is jerked downwards, and the world goes black for a moment. She goes down.

The crowd explodes.

**"The axe descends! The crowd has gone nuts over this insane turn of events!"**

**"What perfect form! And it came so suddenly! Pulled out like a rabbit from a hat!"**

_Where the fuck did that come from?_

_My legs feel so heavy._

"FAREEHA!" Gabriel roars. Her eyes snap open. She remembers where she is, and of her vertical position. Her legs find their place immediately, and she stops.

**"The champion recovers!"**

"How did she use that one?" Gabriel asks no one in particular.

"Why?" Moira asks, eyes glued to Pharah's figure.

"Its from Tae-Kwon-Do" Gabriel replies. "She had been using traditional kickboxing till now."

"That means her arsenal is much bigger." Moira says.

"Hell yeah, baby girl!" Orisa cheers.

Pharah stays still, in the same position. She makes another discovery

_Observation two: Her kicks will kill me at long range_

She straightens and puts her guard up.

**"She refuses to go down! This is the fight the people paid for!"**

Mercy takes the defensive stance. Pharah uses this to recover for some time. When Mercy realises what Pharah is trying to do, she charges in.

**"The challenger charges in for the first time! She looks desperate to end it!"**

_No you're not._

Pharah steps forward and the chopping right knocks Mercy off her feet. Mercy fights to regain footing but Pharah answers with a massive liver blow. Mercy's mouthpiece is nearly shoots out of her mouth and she feels her insides have swapped their places. She instinctively places her arm to protect it, but her knees start to give. Pharah wastes no time to take advantage of Mercy's position and swings a massive downward hook.

**"And here comes the champion's 'Guillotine punch'!"**

"Shit!" The women curse.

"Angela!" Orisa and Jack screech in unison. "Guard!"

"This match is finished" Gabriel says.

_Fall._

The punch lands with a sickening _wham_. But then, Pharah feels her glove slipping. Mercy wavers dangerously.

_Shit. the glove slipped. The impact has dulled._

**"The punch slips! But the damage has been done! Mercy is cut, and bleeding!"**

Mercy feels the blood trickle from her forehead. It streams dangerously close to the eye, but she pays no heed. Then she realises her legs have almost given up.

"The punch got to her." Jack says.

"Her style has evolved." Widowmaker says. "She was a brawler earlier. This style is closer to precision. There's actual strategy here."

"This _was_ not what I had predicted." Lena says.

"Well this was bound to happen." Satya says. "Pharah came into the fight knowing her brawling will have no use against a seasoned grappler like Angela. And also the fact that Pharah expected to be studied. Gabriel dealt a big one with this."

"Angela's style is grappling. This isn't giving her chances to grapple." Zarya says.

"But remember the Axe kick." Mei reminds them. "I think there is more where that came from."

"Angela! Get up baby girl! The belt still ain't with us!" Orisa roars surprisingly loud for her age, making the crowd nearest to her start.

Angela pushes, hard. She rises slowly, forcing her weakened legs to move. She screams with all her might, taking her stance.

**"The challenger is back on her feet! Her tenacity is unbelievable!"**

Their eyes lock again, and Pharah hesitates. The eyes are afire. There is murder in them. They are issuing a challenge to her. Come at me.

_What the hell is she made of?_

_Well, whatever it is, it breaks now_

Pharah goes for a massive roundhouse, but Mercy takes a big step forward and catches the leg with the crook of her elbow.

"Good one!" Jack says.

"She moved in to drastically reduce the impact. Fareeha's in trouble now." Gabriel says.

**"The champion's knockout attempt is thwarted! Mercy is back in the game!"**

Pharah does the next most logical thing. She drops down and catches Mercy in an open guard.

"What is she doing? She can't possibly take her on the ground!" Moira says.

"I have no idea what is going on in her head at this moment." Gabe replies. "Honestly, I lost her when they faced off."

"What?" Moira says, shocked.

"How long has she been this way?" Gabriel asks Moira. "I know you noticed it too."

Mercy does nothing, instead she moves backward and takes her stance.

"Good job." Jack says. "Recover."

Pharah quickly gets to her feet and takes her stance.

_What is she trying to do?_

Mercy is absolutely still, eyes boring into Pharah's. Pharah hesitates again.

_What is this?_

"She's creating pressure. She is better at mind games than Jack could ever be." Gabriel says. Moira still looks conflicted. "You haven't told me yet."

"I dunno." Moira replies. "I think sometime when she started sparring with that Sombra chick."

"This is bad." Gabriel replies.

Pharah inches forward and throws a jab. The jab is dodged easily and Mercy throws a jab, which lands cleanly on her face. Then another, then another.

"The champion's jabs are countered with a barrage of jabs!"

The punches come too fast to put the guard up. Pharah throws a right straight and Mercy slips it quickly. Pharah's eyes widen. Mercy rotates, uses all the might of her legs and swings. Pharah bites hard into her guard.

_Endure!_

The blow fills the cage with a resounding boom. Pharah doubles over in pain.

"Yes!" Jack says. "That is the punch Pharah would have never seen coming! She was conditioned into thinking that Angela would grapple!"

"What the heck?" Widowmaker blurts in surprise. The others looked shocked too.

**"The champion is met with a severe liver-blow! The damage is crippling!"**

"Jack you crafty bastard." Gabriel growls.

_This really hurts._

At the same time, the bell rings and Lucio steps in. "Alright ladies, back to your corners!"

Pharah stumbles to her corner and drops onto the stool.

"Don't talk, don't move. Just keep breathing." Gabriel says. "Moira! Ice!" he says, and a bag of ice lands in his waiting hands. He quickly presses it against her liver. She seethes. "Hang on. A minute should be enough."

"Good job!" Jack tells Mercy. "Now, go for a brawl. Punch for punch, and take her out as soon as you get a chance. Parry where needed."

Mercy nods.

"Now rest." He says and puts the ice pack on her forehead. It covers her eyes. "Cool off." 

Orisa examines the cut. "This is not serious as of now. I stopped the bleeding. Go get the belt, baby girl! I won't make you them ribs if you lose."

"Go easy on her. She's doing good." Jack says, and Mercy smiles under the ice. He turns to her. "Just one more round." He says.

"One more round." Mercy breathes out.

Thankfully, the minute lasts longer than it should. Soon, the bell rings.

"Win the belt." Jack says.

"Survive." Gabriel says. Both of them leave. Pharah and Mercy lock eyes again and Pharah hesitates again.

_What the fuck? This isn't pressure! This is something else._

"Go to war!" Lucio shouts and Mercy lunges forward with a jab. Pharah answers with a jab. 

**"Round three begins with a fierce exchange of blows! This has turned into an all-out brawl, Jeff!"**

**"We will know the victor by the end of this exchange, Michael!"**

Pharah makes another discovery.

_Observation three: She's really tough._

Mercy throws a hook, Pharah throws a hook. Mercy goes for a straight, and Pharah answers with a straight. Mercy goes for a low kick and Pharah's knees buckle. Pharah uses this momentum to get into a double-leg takedown and Mercy lands hard, the air leaving her lungs with a huff. Mercy goes into a closed guard and Pharah twitches when she spots the bright eyes, arms spread on the matting briefly and her mouth slightly ajar, the sheen of moisture on her lips.

Her skin is suddenly hyper-sensitive.

Her cheeks are afire, and her legs feel weak.

_Shit._

"We've lost." Gabriel says and turns around. "Bring her back when she's done."

Mercy swiftly reverses their positions with a hip bump sweep, which adds another dimension of stimulus to Pharah's predicament. Mercy quickly puts her into a kimura and begins to mount the pressure.

Its just a twinge.

Then its pain.

Then it feels like her arm is about to get detatched. That is when Pharah taps out.

**"And the onslaught is over! We have a new champion! The Belt has changed hands after five successful defenses!"**

**"The end comes in the final moments of the third and final round! This is truly the upset of the year!"**

The crowd roars, and then settles into the steady rhythm of _Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!_

**"The crowd letting their new champion have it! This sure was a great bout!"**

Pharah stares at the ceiling while Jack and Orisa hug Mercy, and Jack lifts her on his shoulders. Mercy raises the belt high, her expression euphoric.

The rest of the time passes in a flash. Before she knows it, she is facing Gabriel, who is leaning against the open door.

"Shower, and lets get out of here. We have to get started to take the belt back." He says and leaves. No words for the loser.

Its in the shower when everything floods her mind- the scent, the touch, the stimulus.

And then she makes a final discovery.

_Observation four: I'm wet as fuck._

She curls her fingers. 

_Well, this will do as consolation._

Sliding the fingers inside herself, she lets herself go.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take the pseud Tigole Bitties when I saw there was no one with this name taken.


End file.
